


【Sufin】雪地逆行

by Finn_s_culminating_fantasy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy/pseuds/Finn_s_culminating_fantasy
Summary: 注：＊Räven raskaröver isen是首瑞典语圣诞歌，网上查到的，说是超级经典。All I Want For Christmas Is You外号牛姐的养老保险，地位大约是我们春节的《金蛇狂舞》和《好运来》。＊天青色的眼睛是西尔莎·罗南的那种眸色（其实还是蓝色，比较偏绿而已，罗南妹子的眼睛真的超好看）。*一米九几的典是同人设，作为全作最高的男人一米八四也太矮了，典和露差不多高，这俩拔到一米九几应该很轻松。＊过长的废话后记打死我都想不到我在同人圈里蹲了这么多年，第一个写完全篇打下END的文居然是这么久以后的这个墙头，我废稿和存梗都特么堆成山了。我个以母单为自豪的寡王为什么会写甜甜的恋爱，生活对我做了什么，甜甜的恋爱好难写啊感觉好矫情（其实啥都不好写我就是菜罢了，处理爆发中心太无力了）。关键是这居然是甜的……甜的……我的上个墙头因为亲妈亲自写刀连吃个糖都是玻璃渣，甜是不可能的只是刀刃抹蜜这个样子（没错就是GGAD，JK罗琳不光明里暗里随时来一刀还说他们是真的，是真的有什么用生活这么苦他们根本甜不起来，但我的口味更该死地偏这种style）。写本文的起因源于本家漫画里丹提了一嘴“别看他现在一脸老实样，以前可是无法沟通的战争机器，跟现在差了十万八千里呢”（然后芬疯狂辩解接着典面部肌肉完全没动地笑了，芬马上看出来“诶笑了啊”，冰：你丫管这叫笑？）。按国设，典当初和丹撕逼撕得可狠，少年时期是个大刺头儿，而当时芬从属于典，典虽然护着芬，但是无论是真的以宗主的身份施舍恩惠，还是对芬疯狂单箭头所以对他好（本家说典单箭头就单箭头吧官逼同死一位同人写手现在很安详），芬都会因为地位不对等产生落差和质疑，更何况典表达能力为负，不熟悉他的时候看他那意味不明的表态不被吓到才奇怪了。后来露把典打了一顿带走芬，再之后芬又独立，芬和典提了一句在露家自由很多，典那个妈卖批的表情hhh也可以说明（脑补）帝国典不成熟的时候是个控制狂。以上是国设，我个人写国设和历史背景的非国设吧历史不好，就用这一段幺蛾子搞一段现代日常非国设这个样子，两个青涩大学生之间不太成熟的感情，年轻真好，还能为情所伤（不是）。还是想感叹一下典虽然没啥表情，但是那个面无表情之中透露着各种内心活动的平静中带点不屑的挑着眉毛的小脸蛋和到处乱瞟死活不看镜头始终盯着提诺的小眼神真是无敌可爱。
Relationships: Finland/Sweden (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	【Sufin】雪地逆行

雪下得很大，提诺·维那莫依宁一脚踹开公寓的门，头也不回地出门去。  
他记不清为什么发火，为什么和对方起争执，但是记得住自己随手抄起烈酒瓶子砸碎，里面前天喝剩的伏特加洒了一地顺带一些泼在沙发上，他就拎着半个破酒瓶子和贝尔瓦德对视，对方站在原地，脸上的表情像是要吃人，他死死地盯着贝瓦尔德天青色的眼睛，他猜在对方眼里他自己也是这样。  
提诺突然就觉得很厌倦，他丢下酒瓶子就走了。  
贝瓦尔德·乌克森谢纳是个混蛋。提诺在雪地里深一脚浅一脚，每走一步就骂一句。他出门得急，厚衣服都没有抓一件，穿着羊毛背心和薄外套，踩着雪地靴，在斯德哥尔摩冬季的户外暮色里看起来像个傻逼。他临出门前砸了东西又放了狠话，而瑞典人只是看着他离开，一言不发。提诺没有回过头，所以不好说贝瓦尔德是什么反应，说不定就是一脸嫌恶。对方现在估计还窝在温暖的公寓里，翻看他那堆没有意义的烂书。  
温暖的公寓。提诺满脸他想象中贝瓦尔德露出来的嫌恶表情。该死的温暖公寓，要不是屋里有暖气，他就不会穿这么少；要不是他穿这么少，就不会在为了泄愤而冲出屋外的时候冻成这样。他像个速冻冰雕一样僵硬，不由得怀念起贝瓦尔德的长外套厚实的温暖。这会倒是想起瑞典混蛋的好了，提诺愤愤地跺了一脚，直接滑倒在雪地上，还好街上没人。  
他们当中谁才是芬兰人？芬兰人以不屑说话和社交出名，而提诺好死不死是个话痨。贝瓦尔德几乎从不说话，只是听他说，听他唠叨，再把喝醉的室友扛回宿舍或者到后来把喝醉的男友扛回公寓。除了话痨，论各个方面提诺都是个芬兰人，芬兰人属于雪地，属于八个月的冬季长夜，芬兰人从不回头看。所以提诺继续往前走。  
贝瓦尔德几乎从不说话，不代表他不说话，更不代表他不做事。恰恰相反，他是个自作主张、彻头彻尾的行动派，所以提诺觉得他是个混蛋。他们为此也吵过架，但是贝瓦尔德总是抱有中二青年的迷之自尊，亦或者维持他高冷冰凉的壳子，从来不会主动拉下脸说些什么好话（平时要他开口就够难了）。每次起矛盾之后他们之间都尴尬得要死，好像咀嚼满嘴冰渣，然后等情绪慢慢被低温镇定下来，才能继续相处。提诺仍然记得总有那么几天他们朝对方摆臭脸，他跑到沙发上去睡觉，半夜贝瓦尔德趁他睡着了再抱回去，早上装一副事不关己的无辜模样，收拾笔记自顾自出门上课去。  
所以他到底是怎么和这个混蛋瑞典佬在一起的，是某次喝多了之后的瞎嚷嚷吗？提诺回想起刚认识贝瓦尔德的那段时间，那会他怕他怕得要死，不仅因为对方日常带着可怕表情表意不明的沉默寡言，还有现场目睹贝瓦尔德和丁马克打架时那股你死我活的劲头。他刚开始连宿舍都不想回，每天临熄灯前才回去，睡醒了立马冲出门黏着爱德华，留下同屋的托里斯仰天长叹——他们宿舍本来还有个高高大大姓布拉金斯基的俄罗斯人能承担火力，可惜那家伙没多久就换校区了，留下托里斯一人在这间三人宿舍承担他那小身板不该承受的压力。  
贝瓦尔德是很可怕，托里斯逃出宿舍黏着菲利克斯的频率几乎和提诺逃出宿舍黏着爱德华的频率一样高；但是这人又贤惠得很，用词很奇怪，但他就是贤惠。课堂笔记随意借用，宿舍洗衣机坏了是他修的，同居后家务大部分是他做的，饭也大多是他做的，而且闲下来还会翻着菜谱在厨房里琢磨，一米九几的大个子围着小围裙，画面怎么想都有点奇妙。  
他早该察觉贝瓦尔德喜欢他，否则谁有那个耐心听他唠唠叨叨还一句话都不说。天性温和害羞的托里斯大一的时候哭丧着脸拍着他的肩，说提诺贝瓦尔德最关注你了你负责和他打好关系吧，他实在太吓人了，拜托拜托。为了托里斯和自己将来不会惨遭丁马克遭到的殴打，提诺不得不主动和贝瓦尔德搭话，他们之间才看起来更像同一个宿舍的大学室友而不是街边路人。丁马克后来和他喝酒的时候吐槽，就算到最后整个系是个人都能看出来贝瓦尔德喜欢他，这人还能硬生生从大一憋到大三。这种情况一直持续到大三圣诞假期的一次聚会，有人提议玩游戏，轮到提诺时恰好他多喝了几杯伏特加，在众人的怂恿和起哄下攥着贝瓦尔德的领子径直亲上去。  
烈酒害人啊。提诺捂脸，他当时果然是喝多了。  
他记不清那天的聚会是怎么结束的，散场的时候他晕晕乎乎靠在贝瓦尔德身上，对方弯下腰问他那个吻算不算数。他头痛欲裂捂着眼睛说算，第二天发现自己躺在贝瓦尔德的公寓的床上，贝瓦尔德在沙发上睡得很沉。  
不得不说贝瓦尔德确实是个很优秀的对象，但提诺就是受不了他太强势这一点。提诺怒气冲冲地回忆着贝瓦尔德生硬地拽住他的手，一个眼神吓退托里斯、菲利克斯或者爱德华。还有那些擅自做决定的破事。  
雪下得更大了。提诺在昏暗的街头跌跌撞撞地走着，他能感觉到风像刀子一样割他的脸，拉扯他的衣摆给他一个贴身的冰冷拥抱。他掏了一下外套口袋，从里面摸出几个硬币，在街边的自动贩售机里买了一罐啤酒。堆满礼物盒的橱窗映出他单薄的影子，路边树上挂着的彩灯让他突然意识到圣诞节快到了。圣诞节，不知不觉他们在一起马上就一年了。  
他仰头一鼓作气喝完，把空瓶捏扁扔进垃圾桶。见鬼，瑞典的垃圾分类害他费神了十几秒……他感到四肢恢复了一点知觉，若不是口袋里还剩几个硬币，他今天傍晚就会在斯德哥尔摩的街头冻成冰雕。提诺不打算回去，就这样灰溜溜地回去就意味着让步，提诺并不像他外表看起来的那样容易退让，这次要他妥协可没门。  
不知道哪家店开始放起了Räven raskaröver isen，接着另一家就响起了玛利亚·凯莉的All I Want For Christmas Is You。他在欢快的调子里无端地继续回忆在贝瓦尔德公寓里的第一个早晨，他爬上沙发凝视对方的睡颜，这是之前少有的他可以俯视对方的时刻，上一次是贝瓦尔德在宿舍修理洗衣机。这是贝瓦尔德难得不吓人的时刻，眼睑和浓密的金棕色睫毛挡住那双淡色的、时时刻刻散发“生人勿近熟人勿扰挡路者死”气息的眼珠。当然提诺也见过这双眼睛过分温柔的一面——当他在干什么事情时突然抬头，有时候就和一双远方晴空才会有的青蓝色的眼睛对上视线。一开始他是读不懂这些东西的，但是后来贝瓦尔德因为专业作业的问题到外面租了间公寓住，托里斯还私下开玩笑说怀念和瑞典修理工住在一起的日子。  
提诺小心翼翼地触摸沉睡者的眉心，这家伙睡着的时候还不忘皱眉，结合与醒着时相比松弛许多的表情，反倒有些可爱。贝瓦尔德的睫毛很软，呼吸是温热轻柔的，他因为睡着而毫无防备的室友相较平时更像个“人”。  
于是他把脸凑近了些。恰巧贝瓦尔德睁眼，他吓得差点滚下沙发。  
“所以我们这算是……在一起了吧？”差点滚下去被拉住之后提诺尴尬地捂着脑袋把脸埋进毯子里，一旁睡眼惺忪的贝瓦尔德摸了摸他的头发。  
雪沫粘在提诺的头发、衣服和睫毛上，如果他再这么继续走下去，人们第二天早上就能发现街上多了一具沾满雪花的雕像。提诺无法控制地去回忆和贝瓦尔德有关的点点滴滴，零星碎片被他从积尘已久的角落里扫出，呛得他连连打喷嚏。他一点点回忆起他和贝瓦尔德相处的日子，对方和俄罗斯室友对视时满宿舍的火药味，和丁马克打架时的狠戾；图书馆闭馆前“恰巧”路过，把睡着的他拍醒，顺带指出他笔记里的错误；自己逐渐免疫的可怕眼神，有时候一言不发但确实能把他气得够呛的态度……还有欢呼声里的那个吻。那天他是喝多了，但贝瓦尔德没喝酒，平时苍白的脸也是红的。

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
圣诞佳节里我别无所求  
There is just one thing I need  
唯有一事让我殷切期望  
I don't care about presents  
我不在乎那些  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
在圣诞树下的礼物  
I just want you for my own  
我只想身旁有你陪伴  
More than you could ever know  
能够超乎你所能想像的  
Make my wish come true  
让我的愿望即将成真

提诺跟着歌哼调子，突然发觉自己像个刚与妻子离婚的失败老男人一样回忆结婚之前的老时光。我爱他，不然为什么要和他在一起？提诺气急败坏地哼了一声，纵使他是个混蛋——混蛋！他吓走其他人，就像猎人拿枪打跑小动物，还总是试图干涉自己，但是提诺·维那莫依宁爱他。  
但是让步是不可能的。  
……除非混蛋瑞典佬先道歉。  
“提诺！”  
提诺被背后突然传来的呼声吓了一跳。他继续往前走，背后咯吱咯吱的踏雪声近了，一只手按在他肩上——  
“停下。”混蛋瑞典佬说。  
“你别再想命令我。”他用芬兰语冷冷地反驳。  
贝瓦尔德收回手，没有回答。提诺感到肩膀一沉，贝瓦尔德把他的长风衣披在提诺肩上。  
“听着，提诺……”  
提诺继续往前走。  
贝瓦尔德跟上来。“对不起。”他摘下手套，尴尬地去抓提诺冻僵的手，提诺也没反抗，就头也不回地站在原地。  
“我有想过，”他绕开了给丁马克打电话结果被狠狠嘲笑这件事，表情像是提诺第一次连哄带骗给他吃甘草糖时的样子，嗫嚅着，试图理清甘草糖的味道，“我为我的行为道歉，是我的错……不管是什么，如果我说出来会不会好一点？”  
街边欢快的圣诞歌如潮水一样以他们为中心向四面八方退去，提诺终于肯转过身了，惊奇地看着他，好像眼前这位素日里寡言少语的瑞典人在两小时内完成了蝴蝶幼虫从一团蛋白质泥浆到长出翅膀的质变。雪花同样没有放过对方的围巾和头发，高纬度人特有的浅发又淡了一层。提诺望进他的眼睛，它们有着亘古不变的清澈色彩，好似被暴风雪冲洗过的晴空。其实一切都很简单，只要一句话——一句话就能把他们如此真切地拉回到一起。  
贝瓦尔德攥着他冰凉的手，小心翼翼地靠近他，给他拉好外套，然后抱住他，就像抱住一团松软的雪。如果提诺动一下，他随时会放开。  
“我困了。”提诺回答。他这才感觉到自己冷得浑身僵硬得不能动弹。

提诺回家不久就开始发烧，他被一床毯子裹得严严实实，伸出一只手抓着贝瓦尔德神志不清地嘟囔要喝酒。他那高个儿的男友给他喂水，请求驳回。他离开时的一地碎片已经扫了，沙发套也换了，除了屋内还有一丝酒的味道，他们相当亲密地依偎在一处，好像一场激烈的争吵从来没有发生过。但提诺和贝瓦尔德对一切都心知肚明，他们彻底清楚对方是什么样的人，好像在一起就是为了容忍对方似的。不过雪地上所有磕磕绊绊的脚印都会被抚平，雪总会融化，春天总会到的。  
“贝尔，”提诺突然说，“开春的时候我想买盆花。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> ＊Räven raskaröver isen是首瑞典语圣诞歌，网上查到的，说是超级经典。All I Want For Christmas Is You外号牛姐的养老保险，地位大约是我们春节的《金蛇狂舞》和《好运来》。  
> ＊天青色的眼睛是西尔莎·罗南的那种眸色（其实还是蓝色，比较偏绿而已，罗南妹子的眼睛真的超好看）。  
> *一米九几的典是同人设，作为全作最高的男人一米八四也太矮了，典和露差不多高，这俩拔到一米九几应该很轻松。
> 
> ＊过长的废话后记  
> 打死我都想不到我在同人圈里蹲了这么多年，第一个写完全篇打下END的文居然是这么久以后的这个墙头，我废稿和存梗都特么堆成山了。我个以母单为自豪的寡王为什么会写甜甜的恋爱，生活对我做了什么，甜甜的恋爱好难写啊感觉好矫情（其实啥都不好写我就是菜罢了，处理爆发中心太无力了）。关键是这居然是甜的……甜的……我的上个墙头因为亲妈亲自写刀连吃个糖都是玻璃渣，甜是不可能的只是刀刃抹蜜这个样子（没错就是GGAD，JK罗琳不光明里暗里随时来一刀还说他们是真的，是真的有什么用生活这么苦他们根本甜不起来，但我的口味更该死地偏这种style）。  
> 写本文的起因源于本家漫画里丹提了一嘴“别看他现在一脸老实样，以前可是无法沟通的战争机器，跟现在差了十万八千里呢”（然后芬疯狂辩解接着典面部肌肉完全没动地笑了，芬马上看出来“诶笑了啊”，冰：你丫管这叫笑？）。按国设，典当初和丹撕逼撕得可狠，少年时期是个大刺头儿，而当时芬从属于典，典虽然护着芬，但是无论是真的以宗主的身份施舍恩惠，还是对芬疯狂单箭头所以对他好（本家说典单箭头就单箭头吧官逼同死一位同人写手现在很安详），芬都会因为地位不对等产生落差和质疑，更何况典表达能力为负，不熟悉他的时候看他那意味不明的表态不被吓到才奇怪了。后来露把典打了一顿带走芬，再之后芬又独立，芬和典提了一句在露家自由很多，典那个妈卖批的表情hhh也可以说明（脑补）帝国典不成熟的时候是个控制狂。  
> 以上是国设，我个人写国设和历史背景的非国设吧历史不好，就用这一段幺蛾子搞一段现代日常非国设这个样子，两个青涩大学生之间不太成熟的感情，年轻真好，还能为情所伤（不是）。  
> 还是想感叹一下典虽然没啥表情，但是那个面无表情之中透露着各种内心活动的平静中带点不屑的挑着眉毛的小脸蛋和到处乱瞟死活不看镜头始终盯着提诺的小眼神真是无敌可爱。


End file.
